yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince John has arrived/Mickey and the gang joined the scam
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends join Robin Hood and Little John in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Meanwhile, The Guards were marching while the carriage of Prince John was being carried. As for Prince John and Sir Hiss, They were succeeding their way of being richer. Prince John: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! (laughs) Sir Hiss: Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) Prince John: To coin a phrase, My dear counselor. "Rob the poor to feed the rich". (snickering) Am I right? (laughing) Tell me, what is the next stop, Sir Hiss? Sir Hiss: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Sire. Prince John: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... (chuckles)... ham. Then, The crown fell on his head. Sir Hiss: A perfect fit, Sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... Prince John: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, Hiss. (straighten his ears) There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. Sir Hiss: And how well King Richard's crown sits on your noble brow. Prince John: Doesn't it? (realized) Uh, King Richard? (strangles Hiss) Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! Sir Hiss: (stuttering) A mere slip of the forked tongue, Your Majesty. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... Prince John: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. And so, The both of them were laughing. Sir Hiss: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. Prince John: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. (sucks his thumb) Sir Hiss: Your Highness, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. (begins hypnotizing) Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... so... easily. Prince John: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. Sir Hiss: Well, I was only trying to help. Prince John: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. Sir Hiss: "Silly serpent"? Prince John: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) Hiss, and you are walking to Nottingham. Sir Hiss: Snakes don't walk. They slither. Hmph. So there. Back Mickey, Robin, Little John and the others, They make ready for the scam while Robin and Little John prepare their disguises. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, You lads mean to tell us that you only steal the taxes from cruel people? Mickey Mouse: Well, Scrooge. It's what they do, they only rob the rich to feed the poor. Soon, They spotted the fanfare and guards with coach marching. Little John: Now, what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. Robin Hood: Peanuts? Why, You dunce, that's the royal coach. It's Prince John himself. Little John: The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch ya later. Robin Hood: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? Little John: (sighs) Here we go again. Mickey Mouse: What about us, Robin? What'll we do? Robin Hood: No worries, Mickey. I'll create the diversion while you chaps and Little John do the rest. Launchpad McQuack: Better get to it, Rob. Here they come. At last, They begin to steal the taxes from Prince John. Robin Hood: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! Little John: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Robin Hood: Get the dope with your horoscope. Prince John: (as he and Hiss came out) Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh... Stop the coach. Sir Hiss: (as the coach stopped) Sire. Sire. They may be bandits. Prince John: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. My dear ladies, uh, (puts his hands) you have my permission... to kiss the royal hands, whichever you like first. Robin Hood: Mmm! Oh! (steals and kiss) How gracious and generous. Sir Hiss: (gasped) Sire. Sire. (hissing his ear) Did you see what they... Prince John: (chuckles) Stop. Stop hissing in my ear. Just as Little John kissed the jewels out of Prince John's rings and showed it to Hiss, he was more shocked. Sir Hiss: (hissing his ear) Did ya see? Did ya see? Prince John: (screams and chuckles) Hiss! Oh, (ties his neck) you've hissed your last hiss. With that said, Prince John puts Sir Hiss on the basket and sits on it. Prince John: Suspicious snake. Robin Hood: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (chuckles and close the curtains) Now close your eyes and concentrate. (as he did) Close your eyes. Tight. Shut. No peeking, Sire. (chuckles) From the mists of time... come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! Prince John: Okay, Little fireflies. Glow, babies. Glow. Robin Hood: We're waiting. Ah... Oh! Look, Sire. Look! Prince John: Ah! Incredible. Floating spirits. Robin Hood: (slaps his hand and chuckles) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. Prince John: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand... Robin Hood: Shh. Shh. You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. (puts it down) Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lall... Oh! A face appears. A crown is on his noble brow. Prince John: Oo-de-lally. A crown! How exciting! Robin Hood: His face is handsome... regal, majestic, lovable. A cuddly face. Just as anyone else heard it, they didn't even get it. Prince John: "Handsome, regal... majestic, lovable." Yes, yes. "Cuddly." (chuckles) Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is, yes. But when Sir Hiss slaps Robin's hand with his tail, he begins to stutters. Prince John: Now what? Robin Hood: I, uh... I see, um... your illustrious name. Prince John: I know my name! Get on with it! Robin Hood: (takes the gold bag from Sir Hiss and gives it to Little John) Your name will go down, down... down in history, of course. Prince John: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you can't... He's in the basket. (bumps it) Do-Don't forget it. Just as Little John looks around the coach, Mickey and is friends blends in with him as royal guards. Donald Duck: Where do we look for first, Little John? As he stopped, He could some the hubcaps. Little John: Hmm. What have we here? Solid gold hubcaps. As he and Scrooge McDuck took each side of the two golden hubcaps, He spotted the chest. Little John: Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. So, Little John got all of the gold out of the Chest. One of the Rhino Guards noticed Little John in his disguise walking about. Rhino Guard: (whistles) Suddenly, Robin got out of the coach with Prince John's robe and accidentally bumped into Little John and Mickey and the gang rushed in to help them. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! The Jig is up, We got to take and can and skedaddle! Launchpad McQuack: Right behind ya, Mr. McDee! Rhino Guards: (whistles) As everyone rushed away from Prince John in his underwear, Robin Hood laughed at him. Prince John: Robbed! I've been robbed! (as he got out of his basket) Hiss! You're never around when I need you. Ahem, I've been robbed. Sir Hiss: Of course, you've been robbed! Robin Hood: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Little John: (as one rhino guard waved at him) Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Prince John: After them, You fools! Just as the chase begins, Prince John's carrage wheels slipped right off from behind as he fell off along with Sir Hiss and the guards begins the chase endlessly. Prince John: (sobbing) No, no, no, no! Sir Hiss: I knew it. I knew it. (puts his hat back on) I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. (as Prince John gets upset) You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years bad... (gets hit with a mirror) Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. Prince John: (wailing) Mommy. (sucks his thumb which got dirty) I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225